


Go to bed Trash

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In-Jokes, Other, ZAA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A certain racc won't go to bed, a certain kermode bear travels across the ether to put this situation to rest, literally.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Go to bed Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts).

> Ryan Lixo is owned by [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz) whose fanfic [ "Never Tame Your Demons"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750246/chapters/54361072) is a must read :)

“Nope! Not going to bed.” Ryan Lixo scorned the advice of his chat friends online.   
  
“Sup buddy?” A voice suddenly spoke behind Ryan. Quickly turning the racoon became aware of a large grinning white bear in his room, holding a long foam bat.   
  
“Alex?! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Canidea and.. Why the ba-”   
  
*PAMF* Ryan was cut off as the large kermode bear took a heavy swing right across his head, knocking him out instantly.   
  
“Night night I guess eh?” The bear mumbled, lifting Ryan into bed and tucking him in before departing, whistling cheerfully.


End file.
